Love Song
by LectaWindwalker
Summary: Edward Elric is an up and coming singer in Amestris. He meets an unexpected person who helps him reach his goals of being famous. RoyEd and EdRoy. Giftfic for a friend.
1. DismantleRepair

For those of you who followed me from my other account, this is not Say You Love Me. This is an entirely new fic. I hope you all enjoy it while I decide whether not to finish SYLM.

Disclaimer - I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song used in the fic, . They both belong to their Respective owners, Hiromu Arakawa and Anberlin.

This is for you Greedy! Happy Birthday!

* * *

"_One last glance from a taxi cab__  
__Images scar my mind__  
__Four weeks felt like years__  
__Since your full attention was all mine__  
__The night was young and so were we__  
__Talked about life, God, death, and your family__  
__Didn't want any promises,__  
__Just my undivided honesty, and you said_

_Oh, o-oh, things are gonna change now for the better__  
__Oh, o-oh, things are gonna change, ohhh, they're gonna change_

_I am the patron saint of lost causes__  
__A fraction of who I once believed,  
Change,  
Only a matter of time  
Opinions I would try and rewrite  
If life had background music playing your song  
I've got to be honest, I tried to escape you  
But the orchestra plays on, and they sang_

_Oh, o-oh, things are gonna change now for the better__  
__Oh, o-oh, things are gonna change_

_Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you__  
__Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through__  
__Dismantle me down  
Repair  
You dismantle me, you dismantle me  
Give me time to prove  
Prove I want the rest of yours  
Prelude  
Call this a prelude to a lifetime of you  
It's not that I hang on every word_

_I hang myself on what you repeat__  
__It's not that I keep hanging on__  
__I'm never letting go_

_Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you__  
__Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through__  
__Dismantle me down  
Repair  
You dismantle me, you dismantle me_

_Save me from myself__  
__Save me from myself__  
__Help me save me from myself__  
__Save me from myself_

_Oh, o-oh, things are gonna change now for the better__  
__Oh, o-oh, things are gonna change_

_Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you__  
__Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through__  
__Dismantle me down  
Repair  
__You dismantle me, you dismantle me__"_

Edward Elric drummed his fingers against his thigh as the music faded out, his eyes closed. When the song had finished, he shifted away from the mic and pulled the bulky black headphones from his head. "We good?"

Cain Fuery flashed him a thumbs up from the other side of the soundproof glass. The door to the recording booth opened and Alphonse Elric skipped in. "That was great Brother."

With a tired smile, Ed allowed his little brother to pull him into a tight hug. "Thanks. I'm glad we're done for today."

"Tired?"

"It's been a long day. Is the CD almost done?" The question was directed at the blond producer, Riza Hawkeye, as she walked into the room.

"We just need two more songs," she responded, smiling softly. "I know you wanted True Faith on the album. Looks like you'll get your wish."

"But that still leaves another song…" Ed muttered, scratching his chin. "And I don't have anything else at the moment."

"The CD's not getting released for a month right?" Al inquired. When Riza nodded, he smiled. "You still have some time to come up with a new song then."

"True, but I'm not looking forward to throwing something together now," Ed sighed.

"Go home Edward. We can start that tomorrow. You've been here all day." Riza rested a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I hate to just leave now. We could record True Faith tonight…"

"Go home Edward," Riza repeated more firmly, her eyes flashing.

"Yes m'am!" Ed and Al stiffened under the woman's stern gaze and rushed out of the room.

Jean Havoc leaned out of his chair to shout a farewell at the boys. "Great job today, Boss!"

"Thanks Havoc! See you all tomorrow!" Ed called over his shoulder as he made his escape.

Havoc snickered as he looked at his boss as she walked out of the booth, closing the door softly behind her. "Those kids are lucky they work for you. Anyone else would work 'em to death."

"I know," Riza smiled. "I'm glad they're here."

"Same."

"Riza can be scary as hell," Ed laughed as he and his brother walked down the street.

Al nodded emphatically in agreement. "I think she could be a cop or something."

"Yeah. Lock criminals in a room with her, you'd have a confession in thirty seconds."

Al giggled softly. "Mmhmm."

The pair walked in silence for a moment, before the grumbling of their stomachs stopped them short. "I guess we both skipped lunch today."

"You want to get something to eat before we stop home?"

Another grumble. "I think my stomach speaks for itself."

The boys both laughed and continued to walk, this time heading for a restaurant they frequented.

"Ed, Al. Hey you two, long time no see." Marta, the waitress at the Devil's Nest, grinned when she spotted the boys.

"Hey Marta," Ed waved lazily, slipping into one of the wooden chairs at the closest table. Al sat in the other chair, muttering a hello and blushing. "What's the special tonight?"

"Stew," the tattooed woman smiled as she placed two glasses of water on the table. "And there's chocolate pie for dessert."

"I know what I'm having then," Ed declared. "What about you Al?"

"Uh….same…"

"Coming right up. Anything special to drink?"

"Coke for me."

Al paused then whispered, "Sprite."

Marta nodded and turned to fetch their drinks. Ed grinned at his younger brother. "Are you ever gonna ask Marta out, or am I gonna have to do that for you?"

"Brother, don't you dare…" The murderous look Al sent the older boy just made Ed burst out laughing. "Brother! Stop laughing!"

"Is that the Elrics I hear making a racket in my bar?" a deep voice rumbled from behind the younger brother.

"Hey Greed," Ed snickered without looking up.

The dark haired man appraised the boys over his sunglasses, an eyebrow raised. "Something funny Edward?"

"Plenty. Just busting on Al."

Greed smirked, "About one of my employees I assume?"

"And it ain't Dorchette."

Al flushed bright red. "Stop it! Both of you!"

"Are you tormenting Al again Greed?"

"Not at all Marta. Just having a little fun," Greed turned on the heel of his expensive Italian boots. "And now that I've had my fun, I'll go back to counting my money."

"Make sure you're counting my money too," Marta warned as she set down sodas in front of the boys she was serving. Al blushed a deeper shade of scarlet when his fingers accidentally brushed hers as he took the glass from her hand.

"Food will be ready in about five minutes guys."

"Sounds good," Ed grinned.

"Thanks,"

"No problem Al." Marta grinned again, seeming oblivious to the panicked look on the boy's face. She left the table again, calling for Loa to clean up one of the tables

"Seriously Al. You gonna ask her out sometime this century or what?"

"What if she says no Brother?" Al whispered.

Ed shrugged, "Then she says no. It's no biggie either way. But chances are she'll say yes, so I don't know why you're worried."

Al's head snapped up. "Why do you think she'll say yes?"

"Intuition," Ed grinned.

"Be serious Brother."

Ed shrugged. "She smiles at you differently. Like, you know, she means it."

"What do you mean?"

"She smiles at you like you're not just another customer."

Al frowned. "But you're not _just_ a customer for her Ed."

"Know what? I can't explain it. Just go with me on this. Just. Ask. Her. Out." Ed grumbled.

"Ask who out?" Marta asked as she set down two bowls, one in front of each patron.

"Al's too scared to ask the girl he likes out," Ed drawled as he scooped up some stew in his spoon, shoving it into his mouth. He sent Al a meaningful look as he chewed.

"Brother!" Al hissed, turning beat red again.

Ed scooped up another mouthful, "He's afraid she'll turn him down."

Al almost lunged out of his seat; his face was so red that the closest patrons were shooting worried looks at him. "Brother would you shut up?"

Marta just laughed. "Just ask her Al. The worst that she can do is say no."

"Or hate me for thinking of her like that," Al muttered.

Ed shrugged and scooped more stew into his mouth. "Whatever."

Marta smiled softly at Al and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I still think you should just tell her. I don't think anyone could hate you Alphonse Elric. I know I couldn't."

Ed couldn't help but smile as his little brother went pale at her words, his gold eyes wide. 'Told you,' Ed mouthed.

Marta walked away, her attention captured by a customer in need of a beverage refill. Al watched her from the corner of his eye, the flush slowly returning to his cheeks. Ed continued to grin while he ate his dinner.

* * *

So Greedy, how do you like it? I really didn't mean for it to become multichaptered, it just happened. The next chapter should be up next week! ILU GREEDY!


	2. Bad Romance

Ed yawned as he climbed out of bed. He felt rested; one of the perks about making your own hours, you could schedule in sleep whenever you wanted. Ambling into the bathroom the blond began shedding his clothes, dropping them on the floor as he went. Turning the shower on to "hot but not too hot" Ed stood back and waited for the water to heat up, singing softly.

_'I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love'_

As he stepped under the spray, his voice grew louder to be heard over the spray.

'_I want your drama, te touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance'_

Eyes closed and face under the spray, Ed began to sing in earnest.

_'I want your horror, I want your design_

_Cuz you're a criminal as long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love'_

He paused for a moment as he searched for the bar of soap that had vanished from its usual spot. Finding it, Ed picked up where he'd left off.

_'I want your psycho, your vertical stick_

_Want you in my rearview window, baby your sick_

_I want you love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Bad romance'_

Reaching blindly, he grabbed his shampoo/conditioner and squeezed a liberal amount into his hand. Working the product into his hair, he belted out the next lyrics to the song.

_'I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love, all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance'_

"Brother! Would you stop singing that stupid Garfiel song? And save some hot water for me!" Al called, pounding on the bathroom door. "And don't forget to pick up your clothes."

'_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

_Je ton amore et je vous ton revenge_

_Je ton amore, I don't wanna be friends'_

"Seriously Ed. I don't mind you singing but could you pick a different song?"

_'I don't wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance'_

Ed climbed out of the shower and quickly toweled himself off. He sang a even louder and wrapped the towel around his waist before he opened the door to his brother's very unhappy face and sang just a bit louder, grinning like a loon.

_'I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love, all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance'_

"Are you done?" Al scowled.

"Hmmm, yeah. I think so," Ed said with pursed lips.

"You know how I feel about Garfiel. He creeps me out."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you implying that you sang that weirdo song knowing that I'd get creeped out?"

Ed grinned. "Yup."

"You are the worst brother ever."

"You love me."

Al rolled his eyes. "Yeah I love you. Doesn't change the fact that you're the worst brother ever."

"Keep saying that and see if I still help you with Marta."

"I don't need the help of a guy who's still single himself," Al snapped.

"Hey, I'm just waiting for the right person."

Al shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. I made eggs."

"With cheese?"

"Yeah with cheese. There's bacon and coffee too. Toast if you want some."

"Awesome."

"And milk," Al grinned.

Ed gave his younger brother a very serious look. "Don't joke with me. That stuff is nasty."

"This is why I'm taller Ed. You need milk."

"Yeah, sure. Okay Mom."

Al laughed as he squeezed past Ed into the bathroom, tossing the latter's close out over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. "By the way, Marta asked me to help her with something at the Devil's Nest today around lunch time. I'll stop by the studio when I'm done. And don't you dare make a joke about this."

Ed grinned and shook his head, but remained silent, as he headed back towards to his own room to get dressed.

Mustang Productions, the recording studio where Ed's, or rather Fullmetal's, CD's were recorded was about half an hour from the small house Ed and his brother shared. Weather permitting, Ed generally walked. He wasn't a health nut by any means, generally he was as unhealthy as they came, but he enjoyed walking around, seeing he scenery, chatting up the people he knew and just being out. It was a pleasant way to got work, especially when he spent more time locked in a recording booth than was probably healthy.

Ed walked a little quicker than he usually did, the sky was overcast and the weather had been mentioning rain lately, so it wasn't his fault when he walked straight into someone. Well, not entirely his fault at least.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Well, well. If it isn't Fullmetal," a smooth voice responded. "I've heard a lot about you from Hawkeye Mr. Elric."

Ed looked up and saw an unfamiliar, albeit handsome face. Pale skin, dark hair and coal colored eyes. The man was smirking, eyeing Ed like he'd said something cute.

"I'm sorry," Ed said slowly, "do I know you?"

"Not personally. I assume you know of me? I am the one responsible for making you a star, after all."

Ed opened his mouth to say something, probably an insult (Ed wasn't the type to think things through) when his brain caught up with what the other man had just said. "Mustang. Roy Mustang…the producer. Ms. Hawkeye's boss…"

"The one and only. You're smarter than you look kid."

"I'm not a kid," Ed snapped, more on instinct than anything else. "Why are you here?"

Roy Mustang tilted his head slightly and regarded the blond with amusement. "I came to speak to you, actually. About your future with Mustang Productions."

"My future?"

"You've gone platinum, Edward. Your single that is. Only one song and already you're in the top 10 on the billboard. Quite a feat for someone under twenty."

"Wait, you're talking about my song? About _Love Song_."

"I am indeed." Roy looked at his watch, a sleek and expensive looking thing. "Your session is scheduled till five today. Barring any unforeseen problems, I will take you out to eat and we will discuss things."

Ed opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Have fun. Also, pick out your next single. Preferably something opposite of _Love Song_. I'll see you at five."

And with that, Roy Mustang walked away, down the street and around the corner. Ed stood in the same spot, staring at the space where the other man had disappeared long after he'd gone, speechless.

He'd gone platinum…

* * *

A/N; Happy Birthday Greedy. Hope its a good one!


End file.
